Running Into Complications
by dynamiteword
Summary: It's funny, isn't it? How everything doesn't appear as it seems or how we say one thing and mean another. Chad and Sonny...Sonny and Chad-it's complicated...isn't it?


**Again, I have really no idea where I got this idea... lol but I do hope you like! It's a little different than what I usually write so let me know what you thought of it! It's gonna be a little more idk ha just a different style I guess, just trying out some to see which one I like. **

* * *

A lot of times we like to just entertain our thoughts by simply going through the motions. It's easy to dream of better and happier times, but who might wish for a complicated life? It sounds funny doesn't it? Now you wouldn't even picture the always unlimited sunshine to wish for the simple life would you?

Nah I didn't…well I don't know. It's actually something to think about. It's one of those things that you just don't pick up on the first time you meet a person. They could be a bubbly twit or even a super-super-super-double-agent-super-secret-spy, but what they do have in common is the fact that one cannot rely on the certainty of their words in these specific cases. Of course, the dingbat might tell you her whole life story in your first five minutes of knowing her and the opposite might stand for the super—ah let's just call him Bob for short. The problem though, is the reality that words don't always follow the heart.

It's actually an interesting topic—everyone seems to believe that we have a heart, mind, and soul. I have to add my own two cents in the matter though. You don't usually think about it…not exactly something that miraculously pops into your head at three in the morning. But to continue on, there is something to be added to this age long list.

Your freaking tongue dude

Ha yeah, bet you didn't picture that coming at you with a left hook, right? Or maybe you did…

No _matter _though!

Now I bet you must be wondering why the heck I have persisted on making this long intro for this little snappy story?

Too bad suckers!

Nah, I'm gonna give you, my reader, my reasoning in making you be patient for once on this little site. Where to start—ah well… I've come to the unfortunate realization that a lot of times we get such a big picture of an actually very in depth tale. Like _"they hugged and were happily ever after"…_

Ah but what do I know?

No need to be rude or skip past this little section! It is coming soon enough.

Now quietly shall we—we shall calmly sit and be little entertained beings quietly waiting for the event to finally begin.

And cue the thunder and lightning!

Psh…_yeah right_—I'm not that predictable.

Cue…ah screw cueing.

Look at her! Look at how Sonny is brimming with frustrated wrath ready to make landfall on the only person that could possible make her so mad. She could slap him. Yes, she is _indeed_ capable of the action and it has quite frequently crossed her mind the few minutes that have passed throughout the heated argument in the now as ever empty cafeteria. Where else would this _exciting argument_ occur but the cafeteria?

…If you want to call it that…

Well, it's rather complicated as Sonny would so put it. Just the word _complicated_ will make the little optimism bouncy ball quiver in anxiety. It's one of those weakening words that very few in life actually understand enough to appreciate properly. Ha—kind of lost you there for a moment didn't I?

_Complicated order! Gots to go…_

_Well there were some complications…_

Blah blah blah

Yeah like I thought…something inside of all of us seem to shudder in discomfort or feel that unrelenting grip on our heart strings that screams for relief.

Not exactly a comforting word or thought, huh?

So now it's not too difficult to understand how that nasty, darn word that this guy keeps carrying along with him can grow to be so irritating. It's a wonder how she hasn't given him a nice swat in the head to keep him at bay. Yet, it's not in her fragile heart to give that Chad Dylan Cooper a piece of her fist. Of course, it hasn't hit the dimwit that she is ready to—to break.

Of course he only notices the fact that he might get the upper hand in the situation and it fuels his fire even more.

"Just—just—" he grits his teeth frustratingly as she _again_ dares to interrupt him at a time like this. She won't even let him _**reason**_ with her!

"Cha-ad!" she nearly shouts, starting to lose grip of her self control. He just _had_ to make it so difficult! He liked to make everything so _complicated_! She shook her head just at the bitter thought.

"Stop playing this _game_ Sonny!" He shot back, angrily noticing how she seemed so distant from him. He tries taking a cool down breath but to no avail does it calm him down.

"Look Chad, you should know more than me that it wouldn't be that easy!" It's only too obvious to see how _hard_ she is trying to hammer that into the all too stubborn Chad. His determined eyes begin to bend under the heavy retaliation that he's met.

She braces herself for more back-breaking comments, yet the only one that could've possibly hit so hard was silence. It actually hurt more to let the quiet continue then to say something—anything for that matter.

"Chad, please—just…"

She stops from the dark look he gives her, it was so unlike him.

The biting questions of why this had to happen were circling Sonny Munroe like she was prey. Those eyes of his, she felt like she was being surveyed under the close eye of a microscope. His thoughtful eyes turned to the floor, and she couldn't help but take a step closer to him. He seemed almost—dare she say it—_vulnerable_.

This was such a stupid argument to be even having, yet there was a sense that they both felt having to do with something so much bigger. They weren't just arguing about well…_that_, it was something that had to do with both of them. He was as determined as ever to prove her wrong in both matters.

Suddenly his eyes flicker upwards to finally look her in the eye. This _look_ she had seen before and that just makes her even more scared.

Scared?? Who was talking about being scared?

She mentally begs for her feet to run and have to never face that piercing gaze again. Yet, that blasted paralyzed body just won't cooperate! She bats her eyes quietly as he hesitantly takes a step closer.

"Why don't you just give it a chance?" his voice is smooth and nervous as honey dripping into the depths of darkness. It's sweetly falling into the unknown and hoping for the best. He warily brings his hand to a nearby chair to lean on while trying to read her reaction.

She hesitates, suddenly unsure of what she really wants. "Don't you trust me, Sonny?" he asks gently leaning his head forward to hers and all of his hope being determined on her response.

She looks down, memories coming to overwhelm her.

"Come on now!" he unexpectedly calls out making her jump back a step. "Stop being so stubborn and see that I," and his brilliant smile decides to appear, "am right and you," he takes two giant strides to face her fully, "are _wrong_." His eyes flash with a sudden certainty that practically convinces her to change her mind.

Almost…

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I cannot believe we are arguing over Rock Band and Guitar Hero?! This is ridiculous!" She finally spits out, waving her arms up exasperated. He lets out a soft chuckle, but for some reason there is a nervousness in it that just doesn't escape her attention.

"What?" she mouths to him, now feeling uneasy.

"Is that all we're arguing about Sonny Munroe?" he asks with the shake of his head and side grin.

"Yeah—yeah I think that was it…" she states unsure, but being too stubborn about it to admit their whole double meaning conversation.

"Oh _really_ now?" he asks crossing his arms to his chest with a humorous look in that handsome face.

"Ye—yes now," she snaps back at him, not liking where this conversation was going…or maybe she did deep down?

"Ha, well that's just a funny little story there Sonshine, isn't it?" He inquires while that devilish smile of his is only growing by the second as he knows he has it in the bag…or so his ego likes to believe.

"Well I'm just a funny girl Chad Cooper."

_**Burn!!!!**_

Her big brown eyes are gleaming with satisfaction as his whole conceited smile begins to fade away. It was such a low blow to his self esteem to take away his pride and joy by disowning his middle name like that! He narrows his eyes darkly towards her as her perky grin can't help but grow more and more.

"That's goes straight to the heart," he dramatically states feigning/expressing his offense by placing his hands to his heart, "that truly hurts more deeply than anything you have ever said to me!"

"Oh poor dear," she mockingly pouts for him, yet keeps the act going far enough as to put her hand atop of his where his heart lay. Immediately the contact makes both of their hearts race like the 500, yet they would probably say otherwise til the day they die.

Chad though, bounces back quick enough to raise his eyebrows as her hand seems so comfortable on his. She blushes hard and swiftly retreats her hand away from his _**bastard**_ self.

"Now now Sonny, no need to get shy on me all of a sudden, your hand just seemed so fine and dandy on mine didn't it?" his soft laughter gives her courage enough to give him a sarcastic face in return. His white teeth flash even more as he suddenly leans his attractive face towards hers.

"Oh don't lie, you know you liked it," he states just above a whisper as his face is only inches apart from hers. Her eyes are wide, but as you already know her whole body just isn't in a cooperative mood right now.

"Cha-ad." She stutters as his nose is just barely touching hers. He had finally decided to stop leaning in, but unfortunately or well fortunately—depending on how you see it—he wasn't moving away either. He seemed quite _content _on just letting their noses touch and their warm breath mingle on. The moment seemed like it was taken right out of a Hallmark Valentine's Day card. His eyes were dancing with a mysterious high he was having by being so darn close to her. It was something that neither of them had ever experienced before.

"Chad," she finally breathes out after several moments of staying still, "let's—let's not complicate thin-things."

His eyes sparkle being completely unfazed by her words. She neither leans more or farther away which only _logically_ means to his bright mind that she doesn't mean it. He slowly moves his hands to her shoulders, "You are lying through your teeth Sonny Munroe," he gently whispers to her.

And with that Chad straightens slightly and as affectionately as possible he kisses her forehead softly.

"Don't you know Sonny that the best things in life are simply the things that aren't so simple to understand? They aren't easy and they won't ever be, but that's what makes them so precious." She just looks at him too shocked to compute everything right away. He grips her shoulders a little tighter as to assure her of his sincerity, "I mean it, don't worry—it's not one of my scripts or anything stupid like that. Listen, complicated is what makes life so freaking interesting!"

"What—where is Chad Dylan Cooper?" she asks completely swept away by the way this whole conversation has turned.

Chad laughs genuinely because he knows it sounds just about the opposite of his usual self. "He's right here, Sonshine." She tilts her head and decides to observe him closely as if not to believe him. He can't resist but tilt his head also in the other direction to mockingly do the same.

"Well you look like him, I'll give you that," she states desperately holding back a smile.

"Oh yeah?" he chooses to go along just for the heck of it, "Cuz I had heard that there was this girl named Sonny Munroe, but I just can't seem to find her in this room…happen to know where she went?"

"Ah—I think…" However he decided to beat her to the game.

"Cuz you know," she raises an eyebrow at the interruption but lets him continue, "you'd think a guy like me would be able to snatch any girl I wanted at a moment's notice—but, ah don't me that look!" she rolls her eyes and scoffs at his conceited self, "But that Sonny Munroe girl just seems to make things difficult for me…it's like she—she is so precious and—and _complicated_ that I just can't resist but do this."

With that, he lowers his hands to grasp both of hers and does the most unexpected thing. He romantically twirls her just like in a movie as if they had been dancing. Sonny bites her tongue to hold back the laughter at how corny and cheesy he was being and she loved every second of it.

"See Sonny, that wasn't that complicated, now was it?" he teases as she was now in his arms.

"Oh goodness no, that was the simplest thing in the world."

* * *

**Eek! ha idk it's really kind of a random story, I'm not even sure if it's really IC? Let me know please. Also ha tell me which one you think would be for Rockband and who for Guitar Hero? And let me in on what you thought of the little intro, ha idk for some reason I had this urge to give the narrator this opinionated style since I never really see it on here much. So just remember to Review and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Review!**


End file.
